1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a novel fishing net system and more specifically to a combination conventional fishing net and a means for selective species capture, by exclusion or inclusion of desired species. The means utilized is species selective sonic deterrent means.
2. Prior Art Statement
Fishing net systems have been around for centuries and are even referenced in the Bible. Until recently, commercial fishing had not changed very much and is an important industry for nearly all nations. Recent developments have included net redesign to maximize the catch and some netting arrangements have been made to selectively include or exclude certain species.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,654, to Trekel, et al, describes tandem dragnets to overcome physical load problems of conventional nets and briefly describes other prior art patents therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,084 describes a fishing net with photoconductive cables to create a plurality of fiber optics light sources which influence fish by attaching them into a net and then by discouraging them from exiting the net.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,335, issued to West, et al, covers a sorting device for trawl nets which utilizes a particular net arrangement with a funnel to frighten finfish away but to sort shellfish therethrough.
Notwithstanding the prior art, none teach or suggest the use of sonic deterrents to selectively exclude one or more species away from a fishing net, as in the present invention.